One Step at a Time
by allthingsramy
Summary: Ricky sleeps with Amy on a bet he made with Jack. Ricky starts to have second thoughts about it once his feelings for Amy grow. Where does Amy and Ricky's relationship stand when she finds out about it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's Only the Beginning

Ricky's POV

"There I did it! I slept with every hot girl in the school. Pay up Jack" I gloated to him with my hand out waiting for the money.

"Oh really? How about Amy Juergens?" He asked.

"Amy who?"

"Juergens. She just came here a week ago and she's pretty hot" he pointed to a brunette girl standing by Grace and Adrian.

"Is she a freshman? How come I never noticed her?" I asked still staring.

"Sophmore and How do you not notice her? Guys have been trying to get with her the whole week she's been here and she turned them all down."

"Really. That's probably because they're not me"

"Sure, I'll give you a week to try to sleep with her. This time lets raise it to 20."

"Deal" I said shaking his hand but not taking my eyes off of Amy. She was really gorgeous. Her skin looked perfectly clear and her jeans fit tightly around her long legs. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Amy's POV

"Look who's checking you out." Grace said to me while pointing out Ricky on the other end of the hallway.

"Looks like he's interested" Adrian said looking at him.

"Well sucks for him. After everything you guys told me about him I'm never associating with him."

"Good because I don't want you to end up like us" Grace said referring to her and Adrian, pointing between them.

"Ugh don't remind me of those days of distraught and complete unhappiness." Adrian warned.

"Oh and he's coming over here" Grace whispered. They both turned towards him with their arms crossed.

"Hey Grace, Hey Adrian" he greeted with a smile.

"Ricky" Adrian said in return. Grace ignored his greet.

"You guys haven't introduced me to your friend" he said smirking at me. "I'm Ricky"

"I know, and I'm Amy" I said right after he introduced himself.

"I know" he replied with another smirk. It was starting to look sexy. With his toned chest I could faintly see molded on his shirt and his bad boy demeanor. Ricky Underwood was actually a sexy guy. I could see clearly why girls slept with him and tried to do it over and over again. I wasn't gonna be those girls so I planned to decline any sex invitation he gives me. "That's a really beautiful name by the way" he complimented.

"Thanks" I gave him a small smile.

"How about we get to know each other a little more" he suggested.

"No" I simply said. He looked at me confused. I closed my locker and made my way to class with Adrian and Grace.

Jack's POV

"Oh man weren't you turned down" I say in a laugh. He kept his gaze on Amy not acknowledging my appearance.

"Don't worry. The week isn't over yet. I'll have her in my arms in the next two days"

"Yeah I doubt it. She's a tough one." We both made our way to class.

A/N: Like it so far? I'm still working on All I've Ever Wanted and You're my Sweetheart, don't worry lol but I'm kinda stuck and trying to come up with something. Review and tell me if I should continue. I'll promise to update daily with this story since the plot could always twist up lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wouldn't Hurt to Try

Amy's POV

I wasn't surprised to see Ricky making his way to my table at lunch. I heard that he never got rejected and I was the first. I'm glad to hear that I was strong enough to turn Ricky down. If this was my first day here at Grant, I probably would've fell into his arms like every other girl at the school.

"Hey Amy" he said with a smirk.

"Hi Ricky" I replied with a small smile. I had to admit that part of me liked that he came over.

"How about I take you to get some better quality burgers" he offered.

"I'm fine with this burger but you could take me somewhere else." I decided that since he's here and he's hot I wouldn't mind being alone with him just to get to know him and if his personality matched his looks.

"Oh?" He questioned with a clear look of confusion plastered on his face.

"I never got a real tour of this school and I'm still getting lost sometimes. Wanna be my tour guide?" I lied. I learned where everything was in the week I've been here mostly because Adrian and Grace showed me around.

"Let's go" a grin spread across his face. We got up and headed into the school. The halls were empty and quiet. It was just us two.

"So, how old are you?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sixteen"

"So you're a junior?"

"Yes and I heard you're a sophomore"

"True. I hear you're a sex god here" he laughed at his label.

"I wouldn't say that"

"What would you call yourself then? A player? A man-whore? A-"

"I'm getting the feeling that you're insulting me" he said interrupting.

"Nope, just asking questions" I said casually. I heard footsteps coming up from the hall. I didn't suspect anything from it but Ricky quickly tugged my arm and we started running the way we came.

"Wait, what's up?" I ask confused.

"It's Mr. Baker. He doesn't like it when kids are in the hall during lunch" we slip into a supply closet that was uncomfortably small.

"Why doesn't he like it?" I asked confused. "I thought we could be in here during lunch."

"Yea but it has more to do with me. He hates my damn guts so him spotting me in the hall would end up with a big lecture on how sleeping around is bad for me and I'm ruining girls' lives." He rolled his eyes. I tried to get myself comfortable in the closet but it wasn't working.

"How long are we going to be in here?" I asked getting more uncomfortable by the second. He laughed at my struggle. "I'm serious!" I said almost in a yell.

"Amy calm down we won't be here for long"

"Why are these closets so small anyways? They have so much to store in such a small space that's not very smart."

"Amy calm down" he said again grabbing my arms. "It's holding both of us just fine, right?" I nodded.

"I just need a little more space." I said quietly and calmly. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You know the closer we are the more space it gives around us" he said with a smirk.

"Mr. Baker should be gone by now. I think it's safe to get out" I said looking into his eyes.

"What if I don't want to get out?" He replied with the same smirk. Would it be wrong if I felt the same way? I twisted around attempting to leave and expecting his arms to slip off but they kept his hold on me.

"We should do this again" he said into my ear. He finally let go of me and I walked out heading back to the lunch court.

Adrian's POV

Where was that girl? I left for 5 minutes and she was gone. I texted her 3 times.

"Hey did you guys see Ricky anywhere?" Jack came to ask us.

"No, we don't hang out with Ricky" Grace answered when a thought crossed my mind.

"Grace, what if Amy is with Ricky?" I asked her with a worried face.

"Not surprising" Jack said talking more to himself.

"No way Amy is smart enough not to go off somewhere with Ricky" Grace assured.

"But Ricky is Ricky and we both know what he's capable of doing" I reminded Grace.

"Oh look there she is and no sign of Ricky!" Grace pointed out. She walked over looking tired and took a seat by Grace.

"Where were you?" I asked curious.

"Have you seen Ricky?" Jack asked giving her no room to answer my question. She had a long pause then answered.

"I went to the bathroom and I have not seen Ricky" she answered finally. It's hard to tell if she's lying or not. I've only knew her for a week and I don't think she has lied to me yet.

"And there's Ricky. Bye ladies. Bye Grace" Jack said on the sight of Ricky.

"Bye Jack" we said in unison.

"I think Jack has a thing for you" Amy said before sipping her drink.

"Nuh uh" Grace denied.

"Then what other reason would he give you a separate good-bye from us?" I asked knowing she didn't have an answer.

"Well he probably just wanted to be nice"

"Uh huh" Amy and I said in unison.

"Guys don't look into it too deep it's nothing I swear" she insisted.

"Okay Grace, whatever you say" Amy responded sarcastically. We both laughed leaving Grace unamused.

Ricky's POV

Jack approached me with a confused look.

"Where've you been man?" Was the first thing he asked me.

"I was with Amy. She wanted a tour of the school which I found out later that she just wanted to interrogate me"

"So she was lying" Jack said.

"You talked to her?"

"Just to find out where you were and she said she went to the bathroom and haven't seen you"

"Wow well she's one hell of girl"

"What do you mean?"

"We were hiding in the supply closet and I took a risk and brought her close to me and I didn't know why but my heart was pounding at us being so close" I admitted. I didn't want to admit this to Jack since a girl never had that type of affect on me. A dumb smile appeared on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you're growing some feelings." I laughed at his statement.

"I've only known her for a couple of hours" I said still laughing. "That's ridiculous Jack"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't"

"It absolutely is and there's not even proof that I'm in love with Amy Juergens so how would you be so sure of that?" I said getting defensive.

"Ah ha I never said you were in love with her" he pointed out. I walked off sitting with the rest of our friends and Jack did the same.


End file.
